The Plan
by Hoarfrost Lachrymose
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friends get thrown into the Naruto world with no memories. No pairing as of yet and I need a beta reader! Please read...! Cookies for reviewers! see?  ::  ::  :: !


This is a very random idea that me and my friends came up with once upon a Monday morning. Hope you like the results. Ja ne, SnowKissed!

For those of you that have read Blood and Sky, you would know that I have been really sick and only really got over it a few days ago, along with my broken arm. HOWEVER, I now have a migraine that came back from my old sickness suddenly so, yet again, I am sick. I have stomach flu and a head cold. AT THE SAME TIME! UH… I feel like crap… AND, guess what?

I kicked a garden gnome and broke my big toe. Do you know how painful that is? However, I have dutifully written a story just because I felt like it. Have fun

Warnings: Randomness, weirdness, strange pairings, OOCness, lots of plot-line adaptation from the anime/manga, cliché scenes and MAYBE a few partially copied lemons.

**Random Fact #1: I like triple choc chip cookies with red and green smarties on top. I won't eat any other types.**

**Amaya POV**

"Ink and Scroll?" "Check."

"Chocolate?" "Check."

"Pocky?" "Check."

"Awesome kick-ass ninja skills?" "Hmm, HELL YEAH!"

"Dango?" "Check."

"Instant ramen?" "Check."

"Sushi?" "Check."

"Coffee?" "Check."

"Chips?" "Check."

"Seaweed salad?" "Check."

"Mochi?" "Check."

"Weapons?" "Check."

"Randomness?" "CHECK!"

Giggling at Yuki's face as she yelled, I mentally went over our supplies. We had our weapons, our food, and our awesomeness. I had all my kunai and shuriken sealed into me, along with my pocky and my swords and ink scroll, plus my bow. Yuki had her dango sealed into her top pocket and multiple sharp things hidden away as well her staff and bow. Mitsuki had her mochi sealed away in to her scroll as well as a whole lot of pointy things and her bow and katana. Ryo had his sushi and his twin katana strapped to his back. Arashi had his chips, his twin katana's and his giant shuriken. Nawaki had his ramen and his sword sealed into a large scroll slung on his back as well as an ink and scroll. We always had our weapons and our food/coffee, lest we run out and go on a rampage looking for coffee/dango/pocky/cake/sushi/mochi/ramen in the nearest village.

However, we had one problem: We had completely lost our memories. Not the ' I can't remember last Christmas' type but the 'I don't know anything about myself except my name and my best friend's names' type.

Anyway, we were currently travelling through Fire towards what we hoped was a hidden village. A villager in Sunakagure had told us that there was a hidden village somewhere in the land of Fire, Konohakagure. We'd discovered we had awesome kickass ninja skills after I had hit a tree and it had burst into flames. After that, despite our very sketchy memories, we'd discovered some of the jutsu we knew and our chakra elements. I had fire and wind, Yuki had earth and water, Mitsuki had water and fire, Nawaki had wind and earth, Arashi had water and wind and Ryo had lightning and water. We formed ourselves into two teams, Kaze and Mizu. Arashi, Nawaki and I were Team Kaze (means wind). Yuki, Mitsuki and Ryo were Team Mizu (means water).

We'd already found the border of Fire and Sand and when we saw the distance we had to traverse, we were like… **Damn.**

So there we were, right on the border with a massive forest that never seemed to end, stretching far into the distance, with only small fragments of our memories and following a tattered , outdated map towards a place we weren't even sure existed. Yeah, we were like… **Damn.**

After we all sealed away our food and weapons, I looked around at our teams. 

Yuki wore a forest green jacket that ended above her belly button with a white undershirt and gold-beige loose pants with forest green speckles. Her chocolate brown hair was styled into two odango buns (think the sailor moon hairstyle) and two bangs that framed her slightly tanned face. Her blue-green eyes were as calm as the ocean and had a sparkle that had nothing to do with the bright sun that washed over us. Her red scars glinted from underneath each of her eyes, each one a reminder of the things she couldn't remember that never should have been forgotten. (Think the scars underneath Kakashi's Sharingan eye) Her bow was strapped to her back along with a quiver of forest green tipped arrows and her silver staff she carried in her hand, the small emerald embedded in the tip glowing dimly in the bright sunlight. Her cheetah partner sat at her feet. Akana was a goldish brown with scarlet spots and green-blue eyes that had the same mischievous sparkle as Yuki.

Mitsuki wore a black jacket like Yuki's and a white undershirt as well as her midnight blue loose pants with silver and gold speckles that matched her hair. Her golden brown hair was tightly braided with spikes and she had two silver streaked bangs framing her pale face. A few soft gold freckles were dusted across her cheeks and her baby blue eyes glinted amusedly. The red heaven kanji cut into cheek stood out against her pale skins, once again a reminder of the past that was forgotten. Her bow was strapped to her back along with a quiver of gold tipped arrows. Her black shadow katana was strapped to her waist, the sheath glittering mysteriously in the sun. Her partner, a dragon kit named Ryuuga, sat on her shoulder, her dark gold scales and black wings shining in the sun and her baby blue eyes had a distinctly amused look that echoed Mitsuki's.

Arashi wore a midnight blue jacket and black ANBU style pants. His brown hair was tousled and teased, a product of the wind that seemed to always appear around him. His olive skin was smooth and was absent of any marks. His golden brown eyes were overshadowed by his hair that fell over his forehead in a short fringe. His arms were lightly muscled and on his right arm was a black tattoo much like the ANBU symbol except from the center bloomed a golden flower. The tattoo was unlike anything we'd ever seen before, so lifelike it looked like he had a golden flower growing out of his arm. None of us knew what it meant; it was just yet another reminder of what each of us had lost. He had a small sea serpent partner with jade green scales and cunning black eyes called Ezohya who always seemed to float a few centimeters off the ground. We'd tested it and it turned out, he did **actually **float. Anyway, he wore his twin katana's strapped to his sides and his giant shurikens strapped to his back.

Ryo wore a light blue jacket with a small kanji for snow leopard in silver and black ANBU style pants. His golden blonde hair was spiky and messy, looking like he hadn't touched a brush in a week. Which he probably hadn't. His cerulean blue eyes grinned from his golden tanned face that was swamped in freckles. He had a small black scar from the edge of his eye to his temple which stood out against his skin. Just another reminder. His partner, a white snow leopard cub named Yuki, was curled at his feet, her paws twitching while she slept. He had strapped his two katana to his back and had a pouch full of kunai strapped to his hip within easy reaching distance.

Then there was Nawaki. He wore a deep red jacket and black ANBU style pants. His hair was blood red and spiky all over, with a small fringe and two bangs that were streaked with silver which hung by his face. His eyes were startlingly amber, like the first sunset we had seen when we woke up without our memories. He had the kanji for leader tattooed along his collar bone in dark green. His tiger partner, a cat-sized cub called Byakko, prowled around his feet, her black eyes flashing and impatient growls echoing deep in her chest. Her white coat was smooth with a ruff near her neck and a dark tip on her tail that seemed like a blur as she whipped it back and forth. He wore two pouches strapped to his thighs filled with senbon within easy reaching distance. He had also strapped his windmill shuriken on his back and a medical pack was seal into a scroll that sat lightly across his back.

Then there was me. I wore a blood red jacket with a creamy undershirt as well as loose black pants with red and gold speckles. Over the top was a blood red trench coat that had the kanji for 'the power of human sacrifice', one of the links to my past. I didn't know what it meant but I could tell that it was probably going to be troublesome. Black flames stretched up the cloak from the bottom, twisting in elegant curls so lifelike they seemed to burn as the coat moved in the gentle wind. My black hair was tied in a loose ponytail (like Neji's hairstyle) and the red highlights stood out in the bright morning sunlight. My partner, a black fox named Saito, was curled around my shoulders, his white tipped tail occasionally flicking up and into my face. My bow was strung and was strapped to my back along with my quiver of black and red tipped arrows. My wind katana, Taifu, was sealed into my left palm in a seal in the shape of the kanji for wind in silver. My fire katana, Honoo, was sealed into my right palm in a seal that was the shape of the kanji for fire and my ink and scroll was strapped to my waist.

So, all in all, we looked like pretty kickass awesome ninjas. With no memories and a strange collection of strangeness. And strange we were. For I have not mentioned above the small quirks peculiar and unique to each of us.

Nawaki had a bowl of instant ramen in his hand, which he ate in ten seconds flat and then produced another bowl out of nowhere.

Yuki had five sticks of mitarashi dango in each hand and she managed to eat all ten sticks then ten more popped into existence before she made them disappear into _non_existence.

Mitsuki had a three bowls of mochi which kept appearing then was gone in a second before yet another popped into her hand.

Arashi had a packet of salt and vinegar chips that he guzzled at a frightening pace before selecting another from his secret stash of never ending chips.

Ryo had his sushi which he produced out of nowhere and then it yet again disappeared into nowhere before another somehow appeared mysteriously in his hand.

And I had my pocky, MY WONDERFULY YUMMY POCKY THAT COULD FUFILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY DREAMS! A-hem, moving on- Pocky I love you, Pocky I do, When we're apart my heart beats for you!

A-HEM, anyway, moving on from there. POCK- noooo! No more!

ANYWAY!

Nodding to the others, we all split into our teams.

"Team Mizu, head two kilometers to our right and keep in contact with us. If you spot any irregularities let us know. If you feel any chakra signatures, inform us. Go." My voice was serious as Yuki, Mitsuki and Ryo sprung into the trees and to the west. A minute later, Team Kaze leapt up into the trees and towards the centre of the expansive forest.

After a while, the electric walkie talkie around my neck crackled to life.

"Chita to Kitsune. Do you copy?" Static flared.

"This is Kitsune, I copy. What is the problem?"Static is still flaring.

"Four chakra signatures approaching. Estimated time of arrival, ten minutes. Three genin level nins, plus one jounin level nin. Plan of action?" Static.

I paused and though quickly about our situation. We had two teams and- Wait, three genin and one jounin? That was the genin team formation for… Konoha teams.

"Chita, stay in position. We're coming. Those nins are most likely Konoha nins. Just what we need."

Motioning to Arashi and Nawaki, I dashed off to the east, towards our other team and the arrival of four ninjas I really needed to speak to.

Ok, how was it? Love it, hate, like it, dislike it? Tell me in a review! It's pretty good coming from my migrained-self and all! OK, if you're reading this , I absolutely love you (friendly like, kk!) and I dedicate this story to your absolute awesomeness! Ja ne, SnowKissed!

Oh, all rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei. *Cocks gun at portrait of Kishimoto* I knew I shouldn't have played that poker game! Anyway, those rights will soon be mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

The button needs some loooooveee!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
